AT4
The AT4 is a single use rocket launcher designed to destroy armored vehicles and fortifications. Designed by Saab Bofors Dynamics, the AT4 was adopted by the United States Army after some reworking as the M136 LAW, replacing the older Vietnam-era M72 LAW. This weapon was designed by Simon Nilsson in 1994, and was released in Sweden in 1996. Adopted by 21 countries, the AT4 is one of the most successful light missile launchers made. Saab Bofors designed the AT4 to be a recoilless weapon, using a system based on that in the Carl Gustav recoilless rifle. The AT4-CS (confined spaces) was the first rocket designed to be fired from within the confines of a building. The blowback blast is negated by a saltwater countermeasure in the back of the tube making it safe to fire with friendlies around. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The AT4 is seen on ally Marines, but is only usable by cheats. It's only used by allies twice; both times in "Shock and Awe". The first one is after some allies are let out near the statue. One of them has an AT4 and will fire it after hiding behind a wall. He's very close to the player, so they should see him get into position and fire before the player takes off. The last time is when the player gets to the stranded allies in the under-construction building; one of them will fire it into the crowd of troops right before the player gets to the top. It is occasionally seen carried by Ultranationalists, but they never use it. The AT4 can be used on the levels "Shock and Awe" and "Game Over" by cheating (this will only work on the PC version). The gun, which is normally dropped by NPC's after firing, has no reloading animation. So when it is fired by using the cheat, it is just suddenly reloaded and ready to fire again. Image:AT4_MW.jpg|AT4 "unlockable" with the cheat code on PC Image:IMG 1254.JPG|The AT4 Ironsight Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The AT4 debuts as a usable weapon in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. This version is called the AT4-HS ('H'eat-'S'''eeking) as it is capable of locking on to aircraft. To lock-on, the weapon must be ADS aimed at the aircraft until a clear, loud tone is heard then fired. Even when locked on, the AT4 occasionally misses. Like the Javelin the AT4 has slightly unusual loading behavior when used with Scavenger. An AT4 user may carry two missiles, one in reserve and one in the launcher itself. However, additional missiles can only be picked up if the launcher is actively equipped and the reserve slot is open. In terms of strategy, the AT4 does not replace the ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's RPG in terms of multiplayer combat. The AT4 takes crucial moments to switch to, load, and ready. Also, the ability to melee is slowed down due to the bulky nature of the device. The AT4 is weaker than the Stinger or Javelin for taking out aircraft and inferior to the Thumper for clearing out buildings, although it does have a larger radius and more damage than the Thumper. Like other launchers, the AT4 rocket gives off a long path of smoke, making the user vulnerable to detection. The iron-sights are very bulky and create a very large blind-spot. The AT4 also has only one rocket. Despite its apparent disadvantages, the AT4 can prove very useful in any game mode. It can fill many roles because it does not require a lock-on, but it can lock on when necessary. The weapon is available in the earliest stages of the game and, unlike the Thumper, the AT4 has no arc to its shots. The explosion from the rocket is powerful and has a large blast radius. Firing the AT4 into rooms or buildings can efficiently kill or heavily damage any enemies inside. It can be dumb fired against aircraft, exposing the user for a shorter period of time than waiting for a lock while avoiding the aircraft's flares. This strategy can be somewhat difficult to use unless the aircraft is close to the player or not moving. However, it is important to note that when when dumb fired against Pave Lows or Chopper Gunners, the missile is still occasionally thrown off course by flares. Despite being weaker than other launchers, it is still able to destroy Sentry Guns in one shot, but it has to be a direct hit. One major advantage the AT4 has over the RPG is that the AT4 rocket's flight path is almost perfectly straight, while the RPG can go wildly off course. That allows AT4 users to fire accurately at long ranges. The AT4 rocket also flies much faster than the rocket of the RPG, thus making it more effective in taking out targets that are moving. Like the RPG the AT4 must be fired while aiming down the sights. Pressing the fire button from the hip will raise the iron sights first before firing. As mentioned above, the AT4 sights are extremely obtrusive with a very large frame blocking the area surrounding the target. File:At4 6.png|The AT4 File:IMG 1257.JPG|The AT4's ironsights for Modern Warfare 2 Trivia *In Call of Duty 4, the AT4 was originally supposed to be given to the player as a first tier perk. The perk's icon still remains in the game files, along with a kill picture. * The AT4 can be used on the singleplayer levels "Shock and Awe" and "Game Over" by entering a cheatcode in the console. This is only possible on the PC version of Call of Duty 4. * The player can see the AT4 in F.N.G. in the armory. * A player can take down an AC-130 gunship using a single, locked-on AT4 rocket if not countermeasured by its loadout of flares. *In Modern Warfare 2, the AT4 is the first launcher to be unlocked. *When viewed in 3rd person or when dropped, the AT-4 is quite detailed. There are many images showing operation of the weapon and a picture of the backblast effect that makes the AT-4 dangerous to fire in enclosed spaces. There are also instructions on how to properly fire the weapon. The directions state:"Aim-Set Range if known or if estimated to be greater than 250 meters. Push Safety and hold down fire by pushing trigger." The weapon also has barcodes. *Special titles are unlocked for getting 250 and 1000 multi-kills with this weapon after entering Prestige Mode at least once. *The AT4 cannot penetrate Riot Shields, unfortunately. However, if hit at a precise and exact location (usually the sides, etc.), it can heavily damage the player, and sometimes even make them bleed out. Image:specialty_weapon_at4.png|The perk picture Image:hud_at4.png|The kill picture Image:at41_4.png|A used AT4 tube Image:at42_4.png|The AT4 slung across an Marine's back Image:Cod4 e3-2007 screen01.jpg|Another image of an AT4 carried by a Marine. Image:at43_4.png|The AT4 being fired Category:Anti-Tank Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Launchers Category:Multiplayer Category:Advantages Category:Disadvantages